Por y para siempre
by Selva 125
Summary: Rimahiko. "Pase lo que pase, estes donde estes, yo te voy a amar por y para siempre."


**¡Hola a todos! Como ha habido varios a los que os ha gustado mi fic de **_**Hey Lucy**_**, he decidido hacer otro de ese tipo, pero con el anime de Shugo Chara. Es un Rima X Nagihiko. Esta acompañado con trozos de la canción de **_**Forever and allways, **_**de **_**Parachute**_**. Como no tengo gran cosa que decir, os dejo leer tranquilos. ¡Que disfrutéis!**

**Notas: Edades de los personajes: -Amu, Rima, Nagi y Tadase: 23 -Kukai: 24 -Utau:25 -Ikuto: 28 -Yaya: 22 -Kairi:21 -Tsukasa: 33**

"Nagihiko, ¿Dónde estás?" **Mashiro ****Rima llevaba horas esperando a que Nagihiko llegase de su trabajo. Normalmente, su novio llegaba puntual para la cena, como a las ocho de la noche. Pero esa noche no llego a casa. Ya era media noche, y su amado no había llamado, ni había dejado algún mensaje. **"¿Por qué no contesta cuando le llamo a su móvil? ¿Lo habrá apagado? ¿Se habrá ido de juerga con Tadase-kun?" **No, eso era imposible: de haber sido así, Nagi le hubiese dejado aunque sea un mensaje. Y Tadase-kun debía de estar ya en su casa, jugado con sus hijos. **"¿Su bus estará en retraso? No lo creo: Nagi siempre viene en coche con Kukai, nunca toma el autobús. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estará?"** La joven se sentó al lado de la ventana para ver si venia. En sus ojos dorados se podían leer la preocupación y el miedo. Miedo a que Nagi no volviese nunca más… Para calmarse, se puso a escuchar aquella canción que le gustaba tanto a su amado. No entendía muy bien la letra, pero sentía que con aquella melodía, podía estar más cerca de él. **

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

**Casualidades de la vida, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Amu.**

-¡Rima-chan! ¡Tienes que venir urgentemente!

-¿Qué…que es lo que ocurre?

-Rima…Estamos en el hospital…Nagihiko esta…

**Rima dejo de escuchar. El teléfono se le resbalo de las manos, pero no tuvo intención de ir a cogerlo. No sabía cómo reaccionar: ¿tenía que empezar a gritar como una histérica, o era mejor que comenzase a llorar una cascada de lágrimas? No hizo ninguna de las dos: se fue corriendo a por su chaqueta, y cogió el coche para irse hacia el hospital. **

**Mientras conducía, su mente se perdía entre sus recuerdos, solamente entre aquellos en los que estaba el chico de los cabellos morados junto a ella. Al final, se detuvo en aquel que más amaba de todos ellos: el de hace seis meses, en diciembre.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Aquel año habían decidido pasar las navidades en el sur de Japón. Querían pasar un tiempo juntos, los dos solos. Aquellas semanas, fueron las mejores de sus vidas, las más inolvidables, y las más hermosas que pasaron juntos. El 24 de diciembre, en la noche, decidieron irse a caminar por la playa. Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer: Nagi vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros (su chaqueta la llevaba en la mano derecha, puesto que hacía calor) y ella vestida con un vestido naranja a cuadros, los dos paseando de la mano por la playa al anochecer, y con solamente por luz la luna y las radiantes estrellas del firmamento—vamos, la típica escena de las películas románticas. Solamente que, esta vez, era real. Rima no podía sentirse más feliz. Bueno, en realidad, sí que lo fue, unos segundos después:**_

_-Rima…__**-Nagihiko había parado de caminar. Se había quedado de pie, con su chaqueta en el hombro, y una de sus manos en el bolsillo, mientras la otra agarraba la delicada mano de su novia.**_

_-¿Si Nagi?__**-le pregunto su querida.**_

_-¿Nunca te separaras de mí, verdad?_

_-¡Claro que no tonto!__**-le respondió, riéndose.- **__Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado._

_**El muchacho sonrió, contento y aliviado por esa respuesta. Entonces, sin dejar de tomar la mano de la chica, puso una rodilla en el suelo, y saco una cajita de su bolsillo. Y, mirando a los ojos de la chica, le dijo:**_

_-Yo también quiero estar contigo, por y para siempre. Te amo demasiado para ser cierto. No quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Rima, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-¡SI,CLARO QUE SI!**-grito la rubia entre lagrimas de alegría y risas, y salto a los brazos de su "prometido", tirándolo completamente al suelo. Nagi no se enfado con ella: el también comenzó a reír junto a su amada Rima, su futura mujer. Y aprovecho del momento, para cantarle al oído:**_

_I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always _

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

**Nuestra amiga hubiese seguido perdida en aquel recuerdo, en aquel momento lleno de felicidad y de amor, grabado por y para siempre en su mente, si no hubiese sido porque llego al hospital. Vio a Amu y Yaya esperando afuera del edificio, haciéndole señales. Lo mas duro estaba por llegar.**

_She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them _

**A Rima se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia: desde hacia minutos, no hacían mas que subir por escaleras, pasar por distintas puertas para llegar a la sala de espera: cuando por fin llegaron, vio que no eran las únicas que habían ido allí. En la sala también se encontraban Tadase, Kairi ,el novio de Yaya, Ikuto, el marido de Amu, Utau y su novio Kukai, que tenia varias heridas en la cara mas un brazo escayolado. ¡Hasta Tsukasa-san se encontraba allí! **

**En cuanto la vieron entrar, todo el mundo (salvo Ikuto y Utau, que ayudaban a el pobre Kukai a levantarse), se fueron corriendo hacia la rubia. Todos empezaron a contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero Rima solamente entendía algunas palabras sueltas: pudo escuchar algo de un "accidente de coche" de la parte de Amu y Yaya; Tadase y Kairi dijeron algo de un coche dejando de funcionar ; Ikuto contando algo sobre un camión, mientras su hermana intentaba tranquilizar a su chico, que no paraba de maldecir al conductor llamándolo por todos los nombres . Pero la prometida de Nagihiko no estaba realmente en ese lugar. Su mente no recolectaba la información que le estaban dando. Lo único que necesitaba eran dos cosas: la mano del rey fundador en su hombro, intentándola calmar; la otra, era ver a Nagi si o si. Aturdida por tanta información, por tantas palabras que oía, por toda esta situación, Rima se sentó al lado de Tsukasa, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre su hombro.**

**Después de dos horas de espera, las enfermeras dejaron entrar a Rima a la habitación de su prometido. ¡Que alegría le dio a la joven, ver a su chico en buen estado! Bueno, lo mejor que se puede ver a una persona que ha tenido un accidente de coche. El tenia el brazo izquierdo escayolado, pero al menos, estaba vivo. Cuando el bailarín se dio cuenta de quien estaba allí, sonrió con aquella sonrisa que la gustaba tanto a Rima: una sonrisa de felicidad y de tranquilidad. No fueron necesarias las palabras para que mostraran lo dichosos que estaban de verse: solamente necesitaron un abrazo, y un beso apasionado para entender lo que sentía el otro. ¡Rima se sentía tan contenta...!**

**Amu la meneo del hombro para avisarle de que podía entrar. Los nervios la invadieron por completo. Entonces, fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación y...**

**...Le entraron ganas de llorar al ver la escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos: su Nagi en una cama de hospital, atado a unas maquinas que no paraban de hacer ruido. ¡Ahí despertó de su sueño! ¡Había sido tan perfecto, pero tan alejado de la realidad! ¡Nagihiko parecía tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan vacío de vida! Si no hubiese sido porque aun se la podía escuchar su leve respiración, cualquiera hubiese pensado que, aquel hermoso chico de cabellos morados estaba muerto. **

**En cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, Nagihiko abrió los ojos de par en par, y su cabeza giro para ver quien era la persona que estaba entrando. Viendo que era su adorada prometida y no una enfermera, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cansado. Su voz, empezó a sonar como una melodía de amor, y de tristeza:**

-Rima...

-¿Que tal te encuentras, cariño?**\- pregunto la joven, sentándose al lado del enfermo.**

-Me siento...cansado...con sueño...pero no quiero dormirme, aun no.** -el bailarín miro con ternura a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Ella, lo miro, con los ojos llorosos,y lo tomo de la mano.**\- Supongo... que hoy no podre... ir a comer a casa.**-dijo sonriendo.**

-No lo creo.**-le respondió Rima.**

-Rima-chan, ¿sabes en lo que he estado pensando? Durante todo este rato... lo único que me ha ayudado... a no echarme a llorar como... como un niño pequeño, es... es imaginarme una vida en la cual... los dos seremos marido... y mujer. Con muchos... muchos niños a nuestro lado...seria una bonita vida...

-¡Y lo sera!-**exclamo la rubia**.- ¡Ya...ya veras! ¡Tendremos varios hijos! ¡Po-por lo menos dos! ¡Si, un niño y una niña! ¡La niña sera igual que tu, físicamente tan bonita como Nadeshiko, y con mi carácter! ¡Y el niño sera al revés: no harán mas que decirle que es tan bonito y tan amable como un ángel, tan inteligente como tu! ¡Y los dos se llamaran...!**-Rima no termino su frase: las lagrimas en sus ojos se lo impedían. Nagi, emocionado por aquellas palabras, tomo la mano de su prometida, y dijo:**

-Kazumi...para una chica...y Shin...para un chico.

-¡Si! ¡Esos nombres son perfectos! ¡Y...y ya veras! ¡Tendremos una casita al lado de la playa! ¡No, eso suena tonto, mejor una al lado de una colina! ¡Eso es! ¡Pero solamente viviré allí si es contigo, si estamos juntos**!-lo miro a los ojos y, en un susurro dijo: **-Me lo prometiste...

_Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always _

**Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea:**

-Nagi, tu me dijiste que te querías casar conmigo,¿verdad?

-Si, Rima...

-Casémonos ahora mismo.

-Pero Rima...no digas locuras...no podemos casarnos aquí... y justo ahora...

-¿Por que no? ¡Podemos hacerlo aun si estamos aquí! Solamente, dime si quieres casarte ahora, sino... respetare tu decisión.

-Rima...**-el joven sonrió.-**Si quiero...

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor _

**En menos de media hora, Rima consiguió convencer a todo el mundo de que se querían casar en el hospital, en ese mismo momento. Al principio, no quisieron aceptar esa idea, pero viendo que estaba empeñada en eso, las enfermeras le dieron su consentimiento. Mientras Utau llamaba a un juez de paz para casarlos, Amu intentaba convencer a Ikuto de que ellos tenían que prestarles los anillos a la pareja, puesto que eran los únicos de todos ellos que ya estaban casados. Le costo convencerlo, pero después de un rato de discusión, al final acepto.**

**Cuando llego el que los debía de casar a la habitación, todas las personas que estaban allí (enfermeros y enfermeras, doctores y doctoras, los pacientes, etc.) se asomaron para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tanto para Rima como para Nagihiko, ese momento era e iba a ser inolvidable en sus vidas: por fin se estaban casando, y de testigos estaban la gente que mas querían en el mundo, riendo mientras lloraban (¡Incluso Ikuto estaba llorando!). Rima se sentía dichosa.**

**Y fue con esa felicidad que dijo sus votos de esta manera:**

_I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always _

**La novia termino de decir sus votos. Ahora le tocaba decirlos el novio, pero los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez mas escasos, mas débiles. Fue en un susurro, que dijo sus votos:**

_I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always _

**La maquina que indicaba los latidos de su corazón, lanzo un agudo pitido. Sintiendo las lagrimas caer de su cara, Rima beso tiernamente los labios de su marido, dormido para la eternidad.**

-Rima-san, es hora de irnos**\- decía Tsukasa a la viuda.**

**Fujisaki Rima asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Sus ojos, miraban fijamente la tumba en donde descansaba en paz su amado Nagi. Aun estaba triste por su muerte, pero se sentía mas en paz consigo misma. Y tampoco estaba sola: tenia a sus amigos, que iban a estar siempre a su lado, y tenia a Tsukasa-san. **"¿Quien diría que, algún día, tu y el rey fundador ibais a ser tan cercanos? ¿De seguro que no hay nada mas? Ya sabes, ya no eres una niña, y el tampoco lo es..."** le comento un ida Yaya, riéndose. Rima no le respondió nada :¿para que? Hacia ya dos años que su marido había muerto, seria normal que ella y Tsukasa-san se hubiesen... pero no tenia ninguna prisa para hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Hoy no. Hoy solo quería mirar la tumba de su amado, y sentirlo cerca suyo. Sentir que su corazón y el suyo, seguían conectados para la eternidad. Pase lo que pase. En lo bueno y en lo malo. **

_**Por y para siempre...**_

**¡Menos mal que tengo una caja de pañuelos a mi lado! ¡Me sirven o para secar mis lagrimas o para sonarme la nariz (ahora mismo, estoy enferma)! En fin. *tiro un pañuelo a la basura* ¿Que tal os a parecido la historia? ¿Os a gustado? ¿No es demasiado ñoña? Al principio, no pensaba poner un Rima X Tsukasa (ni siquiera pensé que pudiese existir esa pareja). Pero bueno, tampoco me quedo tan mal, ¿no? Espero con impaciencia vuestras reviews. Nos vemos la próxima vez. Chao chao! **


End file.
